


Committed Allies (C/A)

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/F, Forehead Kisses, No Sex, Nudity, Plotless Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cally and Avalon have so much in common including their self-sacrificing dedication to the Cause. But even the most committed rebel needs the comfort of a human touch once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Committed Allies (C/A)

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avalon sat on the flight deck couch, where Blake had indicated she was to stay while Liberator fled the pursuit ships. She was tired but her nerves were still unsettled, so she sat up straight, forcing herself to remain awake. She had no desire to wake up screaming from nightmare, not here, not in front of Blake and his people. 

Liberator was impressive, but her crew less so. Avalon sensed an undercurrent of tension and a lack of commitment to the cause in almost all of them. If not for Blake's charisma, she suspected Avon, Vila and Jenna would have long since split up after squabbling over the ship. Gan seemed reliable, but without the fire of true dedication. The only one who possessed that fire was Cally.

Avalon cast another look back at Cally, and at that moment, Cally lifted her gaze from her console, and met Avalon's assessing look with a smile. _It will not be long now_ Avalon heard in her mind, and she blinked, startled, before recalling that Cally was supposed to be an alien telepath. Well, there was proof of the telepathy at least. As far as alien went... what Avalon could see looked not only human, but all too attractive. Cally's smile widened, and Avalon wondered if she knew what Avalon was thinking. If she did, it didn't seem to offend her... quite the contrary if Avalon was reading the delicate blush and lowered eyes correctly. Avalon resolutely turned back to face the viewscreen watching their pursuit shrink to pin-points, and finally vanish.

"Lost them," Jenna said with satisfaction, stretching her arms and working the cramps out of her fingers.

Everyone relaxed at her words. Blake smiled. "Well done, Jenna," he said.

Avalon thought it sounded rather like tossing a biscuit to a dog, and from Jenna's subtle reaction she was not alone. She considered offering Blake advice on personnel management, but then she noted Avon's body language, and realized Blake was trapped in a fairly hopeless triangle. If he was wise, and she suspected he was, he dare not give either one any encouragement _or_ discouragement. It was Blake's affair how he ran his ship and his personal life - what little a rebel leader had. She was hardly one to give advice, anyway, having just been betrayed by one she trusted, and having seen her people murdered because of her poor judgement.

A warm hand on her shoulder brought Avalon out of her introspection, and she lifted her head, smiling automatically, instinctively hiding both her weakness and the urge to grasp that warm hand. "I think I should take Avalon to the medical unit," Cally said.

Avalon stood up and swayed as an attack of lightheadedness struck. She paid no attention to the others' comments as Cally caught her around the waist and steadied her. "I'm all right," Avalon said.

"You've been a prisoner of the Federation," Avon replied coolly from his console. "I doubt they were kind."

Avalon shook her head. "They hadn't even begun to interrogate me. They were concentrating on capturing the Liberator." She shivered. "That was fortunate."

"For you, certainly," Avon said.

A brief rush of anger gave Avalon strength and she pushed away from Cally to glare at Avon. "For the hundreds, or even thousands, who would have died once the machines stripped my mind clean. I should have been prepared."

"Prepared?" Vila asked curiously. "You can't stop _those_ machines. I know."

"There is one way," Avalon said. She turned to Cally. "I think I would like to go to your medical unit, after all."

***

"I will not provide you with a suicide pill," Cally said after the two of them had entered the medical unit. "You are too tired to be thinking clearly enough for such decisions."

"Perhaps." Avalon didn't feel like fighting anyone at the moment, least of all Cally. Besides, she could always get something later. 

"Come," Cally patted the top of a padded examining table. "Let me see what I _can_ do for you."

Avalon shrugged. "It's bruises, mostly. Nothing I haven't had before." 

"It will do no harm to check, surely?"

"I suppose not." Avalon was torn between her common sense which told her it was a very great mistake, and her longing for the comfort of someone, anyone, caring about _her_ as a person, not as a leader, or a symbol, or a source of strength or opposition, just _her_ as a vulnerable human being. 

"What if they had another sort of illness? Something which was delayed in action, and they infected you with it as a reserve plan?" 

Avalon's tongue stuck to the roof of her suddenly dry mouth. They _had_ injected her - sedatives, she had thought, but who knew what else? "All right." Avalon stripped and climbed onto the examining table while Cally watched her, wide-eyed.

"It was not necessary to disrobe," Cally said finally.

Avalon felt herself blushing. "I'm sorry. I've been living under fairly primitive conditions." She started to get up.

Cally smiled down at her and put a hand on Avalon's shoulder. "There's no need to get dressed, either. You are beautiful."

Avalon looked away from the sparkling clear depths of Cally's eyes. "So are you."

"Then it is only fair that you see me as well," Cally said. She went to the door and touched a control. "It is locked," she announced. She stripped off her own clothes and ran her hands through her hair, tousling it until it was a smoky cloud enhancing the fine bone structure of her face. "Now, we will see if you require treatment."

Avalon lay as still as she could under Cally's gentle gaze as the machines chattered and bleeped. Finally, Cally looked up from them and smiled. "As you said, only bruises and exhaustion, and traces of a harmless sedative, nearly gone from your system." Cally's fingers brushed over Avalon's lips. "You are also slightly dehydrated. I will bring you a vitamin solution."

Avalon sat up and watched as Cally walked away, slender and graceful and totally unashamed of her nudity. "Thank you," Avalon said as Cally handed her the drink. "Thank you..." and then Avalon dropped the glass and began weeping as Cally's strong arms enfolded her. "I can't. We can't, you know we can't."

"I know," Cally said, pressing a delicate kiss to Avalon's brow. "I know, love. Just let me hold you."

Eventually Avalon's tears stopped, and she felt cleansed and totally at peace. "I would take you with me, if I could."

Cally sighed. "I would go with you, if I could." She gently untangled herself from Avalon, and walked away, returning wearing a robe and carrying another. "There is an empty cabin next to mine. If you need me, I will know."

Avalon kissed Cally's hand. "I will always need you, but others need us more."

Cally nodded, solemnly and enfolded Avalon in a hug, pressing so close together that their hearts beat as one.


End file.
